


“Of course I love you.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Quick fluff & reassurances
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 4





	“Of course I love you.”

“Of course I love you.”

“Do you really mean that?” Jasper looked to the man lying beside him, shirt and hair ruffled from the trial the night before.  


“Yeah, I do. What, you think just because I was drunk when I said it last night that means I didn’t mean it?” Walter shifted to lie on his side so he could look the butler in the eyes.  


“Well, to be fair, I wasn’t the only one you were saying it to.”  


“Oh that’s— that’s _different_ , you know that. I do love all those lads– they’re great _pals_ —but you, Jas,” he reached a calloused hand up to stroke the man’s cheek, “I _love_ you. I’m _in_ love with you. And I mean it this time, absolutely.”  


Jasper smiled and gently placed his hand on top of his lover’s. “I love you too. But you already knew that.” He guided Walter’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss on his palm.

“And you didn’t?”  


“Well, it’s nice to feel secure on the matter. Kisses and gifts will only get you _so far_.”  


Walter laughed, leaning in to wrap his arms around and kiss Jasper on the cheek, body still warm from sleep. “Well I’ll just have to keep trying then.”


End file.
